


On Christmas Eve

by Compasseu (GNCDVitale)



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GNCDVitale/pseuds/Compasseu
Summary: Choi Sungyoon's string of bad luck every Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Jangjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	On Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> I know I suck at summaries T^T  
> Thanks to Zee for helping me with this!  
> English is not my first language so I'm sorry if you encounter lots of grammatical errors.

Choi Sungyoon has always been unfortunate during everyone's favorite holiday, Christmas.  
When he was a child it's either his toys would end up getting wrecked or he would accidentally trip on something and his gifts would coincidentally be the only thing that gets burned.  
When he turned 18 years old, Sungyoon moved to Seoul in order to pursue his dream of becoming a musician, of course, his parents were not too happy about it but they love him so much so they allowed him to at least study a 4-year course, a Bachelor's degree in Music Composition at Seoul National University. They were sad to let him go but they wanted him to be happy with his life and move forward without regrets.

College went smoothly for Sungyoon and he finished with flying colors so he easily landed a job at Milloow Entertainment as a Composer as soon as he graduated.  
For a 22-year-old man, this is a great achievement and he started to believe that maybe, just maybe, his string of misfortunes would finally come to an end.  
4 years have passed since then and thus, so far nothing bad had happened to him, uh sort of.  
The bad things that happened in those four years during Christmas weren't really that bad if you don't consider almost burning your house down or getting your car wrecked before Christmas Eve unlucky that is.  
Good thing though he has Aera by his side during those years, she has been nothing but a sweet, kind, and caring girlfriend, towards the composer that's why Sungyoon treated Aera as his lucky charm, because of her, he was able to survive his misfortunes during Christmas Eve.

(December 23, 2020, Wednesday 1:00pm)

Sungyoon was buying gifts for his girlfriend, he had to admit though, he was beyond terrified to think of what kind of trouble will possibly happen on Thursday's Christmas Eve. Maybe he was just being paranoid because of not seeing his girlfriend these past few days yeah maybe that's just it. And with that, Sungyoon continued to prepare for the upcoming holiday.

(December 24, 2020, Thursday 6:14 pm)

Sungyoon went home after work but not before buying some classic Christmas DVD movies that he and Aera will be watching later in the evening to celebrate Christmas Eve.  
Sungyoon noticed Aera sitting on the couch while talking to someone on the phone, his girlfriend looked at him weirdly and said goodbye to whomever she was talking to, Aera stood up to greet him half-heartedly. 

"Oh Sungyoon you're back, how was your day?"  
The composer closed their distance and leaned in to kiss his partner on the lips but Aera turned away, which was strange he thought. Maybe the other is not in the mood so he brushed it off and began walking towards the table.

"Work was fine, I bought some DVD's so we can have a movie marathon later! Aaaand oh, I almost forgot, I bought some muffins cause I thought you might like it with the wine you bought yesterday, and uhh well they are your favorites." The composer chuckled, he was too busy sorting the things he bought to notice the change in his girlfriend's behavior.  
Aera tapped him on the shoulder and sighed.

"Yoon.... about that, we need to talk, I....have something to tell you." 

Sungyoon postponed whatever he was doing and turned around to face Aera, for some reason he was kinda frightened to know what Aera wants to tell him, but still he tried to think positively, maybe his girlfriend has a problem and needs someone to listen to her? 

"I know it's not appropriate to say it this time especially when it's nearing Christmas Eve."

Sungyoon's heart skipped somehow knowing what Aera's going to say next,

"Let's break up."

And with that Sungyoon's heart shattered in pieces.

"I've already packed my things, honestly I was supposed to leave before you arrived, and I already called the cab earlier, sorry if it's too sudden, I don't think it's right for me to stay here when my heart is at home." Aera said and looked apologetic, or rather guilty with what she did.

"To your family?" Sungyoon stared at the floor and took a deep breath, he felt the other flinch at his question.

"Sungyoon, I-" the younger stopped talking for a while when she saw the older one pinch the bridge of his nose but then continued.

"You know the answer right? I don't consider this house as my home anymore."

The composer was supposed to be angry, he was supposed to be screaming at Aera but he couldn't find himself to do it so he composed himself then asked his girlfriend- wait, correction, ex-girlfriend, instead.

"Is that why you were so distant these past few weeks?" He stared at his now ex-girlfriend 

"I'm sorry Yoon, but things aren't just the same anymore, compared to him you're just.....you, never changing, always trying to make things perfect and it suffocated me." This made the older sad they could have just talked it out before it lead to this, he would have tried to change.

"No, it's fine." He sighs, he knew it, deep inside he already felt this was coming but he just ignored all the signs, everything makes sense now, that's why Aera was being secretive even last month. So she found someone else huh?

"It's alright, just leave and make sure you didn't forget something cause I don't want you to come back here."

And with that, Aera pulled him in a hug one last time before she left the house with a dazed Sungyoon standing all alone in the kitchen with a heavy atmosphere left as a reminder of what happened.

Now what?

All of his plans for tonight crashed and burn. Talk about something worse than almost burning his house.  
Another sigh escaped his lips, what will he do with all the presents he bought for Aera?

Another inevitable sigh left the composer.

He glanced at the clock to see that it's already 8:30 PM, perhaps he can still get a refund for the presents he bought now that he has no one to give them to.  
Well, there's no harm in trying right?  
He went towards the Christmas tree that he and Aera built last week and took the boxes of presents, after that he went to his car, packed things up and he was ready to go.  
The composer was supposed to be weeping right now but his pride wouldn't let him.  
He was a man on a mission, to return this goddamn gifts to the shops (you can't really blame him, those gifts were a little bit too expensive much to his liking), go home and watch movies all by himself, eat 1 tub of strawberry ice cream, and as sad as it sounds he really doesn't have a choice now that his initial plans were screwed.

(At the Times Square Mall, Seoul, South Korea )

1 hour has passed and most of the shops he went to were either closed early because it's Christmas or didn't accept refunds without the receipt. The last shop that sold some video games wasn't that bad they were just doing their job. He looks at the game he was holding, Resident Evil 2 remake, they were supposed to play this together because Aera couldn't handle playing horror games alone.  
Sungyoon cursed his luck why did he have to throw the receipts away after buying these godforsaken presents for that bastard.  
The game looked so good too, what will he do now?

He sat at the nearby bench while holding the game and observed his surroundings.  
There were Christmas decorations everywhere, bright Christmas lights blinking as if it was mocking him for being alone.  
Couples who were lovey-dovey looking at the tall and well decorated Christmas tree at the center of the mall.  
Families who were on their way home to get ready for Christmas Eve.  
Everything seems to mock him as he sat by himself sad and lonely. All these things would have been beautiful to look at if only he wasn't bitter.  
After examining his surroundings he sighs for the nth time that day, he stared at the game he was holding, he doesn't really want to play it anymore nor does he have friends he can possibly give it to, Sungyoon was a loner after all. A man sat down beside him but he was too depressed to care right now and continued to glare at the game cover, the composer was about to put the game inside his bag when-

"Holy shiiiiiiii! Isn't that Resident Evil 2 Remake? I was looking all over the place for that! Most of the shops I went to said it was already sold out, how did you get this?" An overly excited voice said beside him

He looked at his side and blinked when he saw a puppy, no, wait, a man that looked like a puppy (which was cute by the way) who is now currently looking at him with a gleam. Truth be told the man beside him was breathtaking, handsome even. Styled jet black hair, sharp nose, sexy lips and a well defined jawline, the guy was wearing a white t-shirt with a matching black blazer and pants, he looked like he just came out of a fashion magazine if you'd ask him.

"Oh, I uh I pre-ordered it last month and just got it yesterday morning." He glanced the game he was holding then back to the stranger beside him.

The man scratched his head and sulked which was rather cute.

"Awww I promised my brother, Jibeom that I'd buy it for him this Christmas, what am I going to do now? Damn if only I weren't too busy this month I could have bought it him a copy." The stranger sighs

The composer didn't really want nor need the game now so he thought maybe he could just give it to this guy and as cliché, as it sounds at least he still has some Christmas spirit left right?

"If you want to, I can give this to you for free, I don't really want it anymore. Just think that it was a gift from Santa Clause or something." He said as he handed the game to the guy beside him.

The stranger was stunned and was looking at him dumbfoundedly because of the unexpected offer that Sungyoon gave him, well who wouldn't be.

"REALLY?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! Sorry, I, I just, I mean, I barely even know you and yet you're giving it to me? Is this real am I dreaming? I uhh sorry it's just that I didn't really think that you would offer it and for free too, if you told me that you're Santa Clause I'd believe it and promise to be a good boy next year! "  
The man said with enthusiasm while bouncing on the bench like a little kid.

"Like really you're a lifesaver, are you sure you want to give this to me?" the guy asked one more time.

"Yeah, I'm pretty much sure." He smiled at the stranger.

"Thank you! Man whoever your partner is certainly lucky to have someone like you by their side, so what are your plans for Christmas eve?" The stranger asked him and the smile got washed off from Sungyoon's face.

"Uhhh movie marathon and chill? I don't know about that really, I mean I just got dumped by my girlfriend-" He checked his watch,  
"2 hours ago, and was planning to at least return the gifts I bought for her to the shops I bought them from, and now I don't really know what to do with these things." His expression became sullen after recalling those events.

"And why am I even telling you this? Hahaha..." Sungyoon laughs bitterly.

The stranger beside him pat him on the shoulder and apologized for rubbing salt on the fresh wounds.  
"Well, that certainly sucks, talk about being insensitive, stupid me. I'm sorry for that really, hey if you want to, you can come with me, my friends and I are going to have a gaming party at my place tonight at 10:00 PM to celebrate Christmas Eve, I know we just met but yeah." The stranger beside him said, well so much for the saying "Don't talk to strangers." huh?

"Naaaah it's alright you didn't know, anyways I don't know about you but your offer seems kinda fishy you know? As you said earlier we just met and you haven't really introduced yourself." The composer said scratched the back of his head, he saw the realization hit the latter like this was a smack on the head for him, which Sungyoon thinks is cute and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Oh my god, now that you mentioned it, I probably sounded like a creep! Crap I'm sorry uhh let me start over. My name is Lee Jangjun, I'm 24 years old. I started working as a model for Milloow Entertainment earlier this year. I love to cook during my free time and play video games with my brother and my best buds, but I'm not really good at playing games though." Jangjun said and smiled sweetly at him, this made Sungyoon blush a little bit.

"That's all? I think? How about you?" The younger looked at him with anticipation.

"Oh! What a coincidence then.  
I've been working at Milloow too for four years now as a composer. I'm Choi Sungyoon, 26 years old." He chuckled at the younger's shocked expression.

"26- wow I didn't expect that! I thought you were younger than me. How come I didn't see you at the company then? Oooof where's my manners, pleased to meet you Sungyoon-hyung!" Jangjun flashed him a dashing smile that made his heart skip a beat.

Damn it Sungyoon you just met the guy. Have you forgotten that you just got dumped by your girlfriend earlier?

Sungyoon snapped out of his thoughts and answered.

"Well truth be told, even though I'm one of the best in my line of work at the company, I'm really clueless when it comes to socializing with people. So I always prefer going home after working hours." Sungyoon glanced at his watch and noticed that it was already 9:15 PM. He was contemplating whether he should go with Jangjun or not, then decided to, well fuck it, he just came along with him. At least he wouldn't spend Christmas eve mopping and crying inside his apartment.

"Ohh that's why. I hope you don't really mind that I invited you all of a sudden then." For someone he just met, he felt like he can trust Jangjun, Sungyoon just can't pinpoint the reason why he felt at ease with the young man beside him.

"No, I don't mind it at all. I honestly think I can't manage to be alone tonight. And besides, it would probably lighten my mood a little bit." 

The composer glanced at the model and snickered, the latter is literally beaming with joy right now, like a kid who got his Christmas present.

"A little bit? No hyung! We'll make sure before the party ends, you'll be the happiest person that ever lived on earth!" Jangjun pumped his fist in the air, eyes burning with determination.  
"They don't call me Jangstar for nothing! Sungyoon-hyung can be the rabbit, no offense hyung, but you really look like a bunny or hamster. Which one do you prefer hyung? I think both are cute though."  
Sungyoon gaped at Jangjun. He looks like a Rabbit? Hamster? What the heck is he talking about? He pinched the younger's arm and grinned.

"Ouchie, hyung that hurts! I'm being serious here~" Jangjun whined at the older.

"Feeling close now, aren't we Lee Jangjun-shi?" He chuckled.  
"Not that I mind though, that made me feel a lot better than earlier." He smiles genuinely at the younger. 

"If that cheered you up then I must be doing a pretty good job then." Jangjun stood up and grabbed the elder's hands 

"Alrighhht let's go hyung!" 

"Wait hold up Jangjun-shi my car-" He pulled his hands lightly from Jangjun

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize you brought your own car." Jangjun halted and his face flushed 

"Ahhh no worries. I'm just gonna check if I locked it." Sungyoon reassured the younger  
and went to check if he locked his car properly. When he made sure everything is secured, he left his car at the parking lot and went back to Jangjun.

He saw Jangjun waving his hands at him from a distance, and smiled. Like who wouldn't? The man is like a ball of sunshine, beaming with positivity and Sungyoon can't help but be affected as well.

"Is everything all set now hyung?" Jangjun said as they entered the younger's car

"Yup I'm all set now." Sungyoon said as he was fixing his seatbelt while Jangjun is starting the car.

"Alrighttt then. Let's go!"

And with that, the two set off to Jangjun's house with excitement evident on their faces. 

On their way to Jangjun's house, the younger kept on babbling about random things while driving. Sungyoon occasionally replied. It was very refreshing for him, to listen to Jangjun. Then he wondered, what would Jangjun's friends think of him?

Sungyoon prays that his bad luck streak would come to an end.

"Hyung we're here!" 

The car stopped at the gate of the mansion...  
Wait what?

"Jangjun-shi...... I thought... you said that we're going to your 'house'?" Sungyoon said slowly while gawking at Jangjun's *cough* house *cough*.

"Yup! This is where I live. My brother stays over from time to time though. Let's get going hyung. I bet the others are waiting for me. I can't wait to introduce you to the crew."

The gates automatically opened and the younger drove the car in. Once the car was parked, Jangjun went out first then Sungyoon followed. Damn! the mansion's freakin huge and to think that Lee Jangjun owns all of this was pretty damn amazing.

"Oh boy this is gonna be one hell of a Christmas Eve Celebration." Sungyoon thought as they walk towards the door.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? Let me know what you think of the first chapter! ^_^


End file.
